Past, present, secrets
by lykomigosh23
Summary: bella moved from phoenix to forks to escape, where she meets Edward Cullen, and it was hate at first sight, literally.The senior class is going on a fieldtrip to phoenix, bella is trying despratley to get out, edward wants to know why. ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Chapter 1

Bella ran from phoenix to escape her past, and moved to Forks, where she met Edward Cullen, it was hate at first glimpse, literally. Now, when the seniors go on a trip to Phoenix, Bella is desperately trying to get out of it, and Edward wants to know why…

Intro

"Bella come on! You're going to miss your plane!" My 'mom' yelled to me

"Coming Renee!"

If you're confused about the '' around the word mom, my real mother is somewhere with my real dad. But I'm not mad, we keep in contact, if you must know, my mom, dad and I are running, well hiding actually, and trust me, if you believe werewolves, witches, vampires, wizards, trolls, pixies, and special inhuman powers. Then you know exactly where my story is heading, if you don't believe in them, start, because everything you believe to be true, is going to take a serious U turn, get ready, this is my story.

This is the story of Isabella Marie Swan, or better known as Isabella Marie Cahors Dervaux.

Good luck reader, you'll definitely need it.

_Hello all!!_

_ok, i know that this is MAJORLY short, but it's just an intro, to see if you people would like this story or not. _

_THIS STORY IS A TWILIGHT AND WICKED: WITCH AND CURSE CROSSOVER!!_

_For those of you who don't know what Wicked: Witch and Curse is, it's a book, and a very good one at that!_

_well, I will probably have the first chapter out soon. ALL HUMAN_

_Thank you for reading!!_

_Lykomigosh23_


	2. Help?

Summary:

Bella ran from phoenix to escape her past, and moved to Forks, where she met Edward Cullen, it was hate at first glimpse, literally. Now, when the seniors go on a trip to Phoenix, Bella is desperately trying to get out of it, and Edward wants to know why…

Intro

"Bella come on! You're going to miss your plane!" My 'mom' yelled to me

"Coming Renee!"

If you're confused about the '' around the word mom, my real mother is somewhere with my dad. But I'm not mad, we keep in contact, if you must know, my mom, dad and I are running, well hiding actually, and trust me, if you believe werewolves, witches, vampires, wizards, trolls, pixies, and special inhuman powers. Then you know exactly where my story is heading, if you don't believe in them, start, because everything you believe to be true, is going to take a serious U turn, get ready, this is my story.

This is the story of Isabella Marie Swan, or better known as Isabella Marie Cahors Dervaux.

Good luck reader, you'll definitely need it.

Chapter one Bella POV

I sat in my truck. My 'dad' set my clock ten minutes fast, so I would get to school on time, now I'm twenty minutes early. Perfect. Well, nothing to do now but skateboard!

Haha, I'm sure you're quite confused, well let me explain, in Phoenix. Oliver and Katie Bell were my best friends, but they also had two older brothers, Tyler and Jason, well, lets just say I'm one of the guys. Jason is way to overprotective of me and Katie, Jason taught both of us how to play guitar, the rest of the guys taught us how to skateboard. Every Friday and Sunday, it would be Me, Jason, Katie, Oliver, and Tyler piled on the couch, with popcorn, pizza, and nachos watching football, and placing bets.

And Charlie isn't my real dad, he's actually part of a rebellion, you'll find out later…

Well now I am in Forks Washington, the wettest, most annoying place on earth. Why

I moved? Like I said, you'll find out later…

Well, time for me to tell my story, and you to shut your mouth and listen…or in this case read.

I grabbed my skateboard, and skated circles around my truck, noticing that there was a blind corner, that's very bad, but I wiped it from my mine, and took out my Mp3 player from my jeans pocket and turning it on. Evanescence's tourniquet was playing, I quickly turned up the volume to a point where I couldn't hear anything, but kept doing some pretty awesome skateboard stunts that Jason and Oliver would be proud of. I closed my eyes, already knowing the terrain pretty well, I headed, eyes still closed towards the small ramp that led onto the sidewalk that led to the front office, when I went to do a 360, and landed on a fallen tree branch, and went flying.

My eyes snapped open, in time to see a silver Volvo rounding the corner, the driver didn't see me.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, I quickly turned my body, so that the hand with the all to familiar lily burn mark faced the car, I quickly whispered a spell, and the silver Volvo; and it's owner was pushed backwards, as I landed on my arm.

The pain came as such a surprise, that I actually let out a small, barley audible whimper, and the glass in the front of the Volvo cracked.

Damn, I've got to learn to control my self….

Sigh.

I should probably tell you that along my other abilities I poses telekinetic powers, I'm able to move things with my mind, people included, and elements, but only earth, water, and sometimes fire, but the telekinetic side of me is not only controlled by my will, it's also controlled by my stupid emotions. It gets annoying.

The driver looked fucking terrified, but he got out of his car.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me, I said I was fine, but I could tell he didn't believe me, since I was holding my shoulder, still on ground.

"I should take you to a doctor, my dad's one."

"Um…" Crap

This guy was absolutely, no doubt _hot_.

Shit! No! bad bella! Stop thinking this right now! I pleaded with myself.

Crap, I think I might just have a small crush on him….Crap again

Help…anyone…please?

* * *

_A/N- hello all! i am so verry sorry that this took so long!! but i hope you like it!! con crit is welcome, flaming is not. REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME!! :)_

_lol. if you have any questions don't hesatate to tell me! _

_thank you for reading!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Ok, I know that we all hate authors notes, but THIS IS IMPORTANT!

There is a new poll up on my profile, the question is asking which of my stories I should put on hold until school lets out on June 13, PLEASE VOTE!

THE STORY THAT IS SELECTED WILL BE BUT ON HOLD! I REPEAT HOLD ONLY!!

Thank you for reading this!!


	4. GAHH sorry another authors note

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!

So PLEASE vote!

So sorry for the inconvenience!!

-lykomigosh23


	5. POLL RESULTS

Ok, the poll results are in

Ok, the poll results are in! thank you to those who voted!!

Here are the results!

1 Mission Impossible(High school musical) 32 percent

2 Going back(Spirited away) 28 percent

3 The clique is going international(The clique series) 16 percent

4 Old memories painful memories(The clique series) 12 percent

5 Past present secrets(twilight) 8 percent

6 The secret seven(Teen titans) 4 percent

As you can tell, Mission impossible got the most votes, so Mission Impossible is on hold until June 13, 2008.

There will be some new chapters up for Mission Impossible by June 13!

Thanks once again for voting!

For the stories that will NOT be put on hold, the next chapter will be up soon, I have finals this week, and the next two weeks, so updates will be a little slow.

So sorry for the three authors notes in a row, so very sorry! I'll try to make the next chapters long if I have time!

-lykomigosh23:)


	6. Shitty day, family letters

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I know, it was rude of me, but I couldn't afford to let his father see my hand…or the stupid scars…..

He straightened up, "Ok, I was just offering." I said, and walked off towards his Volvo, other people started to arrive, and I walked back to my car, cursing under my breath in medieval French.

Yeah, I know, medieval French, but both sides of my real family know it, so naturally I know it to, I grabbed my books and walked over to the main office building.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here?"

"Hello honey, here is a school map and a schedule, I believe someone should be here to show you around." The secretary looked around, when Edward walked in, and glared at me.

Jack ass, why was he glaring at me? I glared back, with ten fold the amount of hate,

"Ah, Edward, this is Bella, the student your going to show around." She said, oblivious to the glaring contest

Perfect. Just. Perfect. I could kill him right now.

"We've met." I said, smiling at the secretary, and walking out, my smile instantly disappearing. "I have the worst luck!"

"Shut it!" He snapped, wow crabby much?

"Whatever."

"EDDIE!" a blonde girl, wearing a very short jean mini skirt and a pink t-shirt came up, and hugged him, he looked very uncomfortable

"Don't call me that and don't touch me!" he said, I held in laughter, man this was funny!

"Why not?"

"Because you're not my girlfriend,"

The girl pouted and stalked off, her heals click clacking down the hallway

The tour went along smoothly…well sorta if you ignore all of the arguing…god he is so not cute now, now he is just plain annoying and jerkish.

-LUNCH TIME!!-

I darted over to the lunch line, got a lemonade an apple, and searched for an empty seat….just my luck it was next to Edward and some other people, a HUGE brunette, a breathtakingly beautiful blonde, a short pixie black haired girl, and a semi tall muscular blonde.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked the pixie girl, she looked nice

"Sure!" She said, and scooted over, Edward looked furious,

"Thanks!"

"I'm Alice!"

"Bella."

"Hi Bella, this is Jasper my boyfriend, Rosalie her boyfriend Emmett, and Edward!" She said, as I sat down, and took a bite out of my apple.

"How do you like school so far?"

"It's good….wet but good."

"You get used to it." Rosalie said, smiling.

"Right." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and laughing,

-END OF SCHOOL DAYY!!-

I darted out of the school and towards my truck, once I was in the drivers seat, I drove out of there as fast as I could, and back to my home.

"CHARLIE I'M HOME!" I yelled, and walked into the living room, where Charlie sat watching ESPN.

"Hey Bella, how was school?"

"Shity." I answered, as he laughed uproariously, and motioned for me to sit down

"You got a letter from you parents." He said, handing me some folded pieces of lined notebook paper.

The first was from my mom.

Dear Bella,

I miss you terribly…lets face it this sucks shit but soon we'll be together and be happy. Dad's doing well, we ran into some trouble and he got a nasty cut but it's healing nicely. Amanda's off to New Orleans with Tante Cecile and Silvana to find help, from other witches and vampires. Hopefully werewolves to help us. I love you

-Mom

The second from Dad

Dear Bells,

Hey tiger miss ya. Mandy's going to New Orleans, and will hopefully return with some allies. I got a nasty cut, but I'm healing nicely things are great…well actually things are looking kinda shitty but it'll get better. Don't meet any boys ok?

-Dad

I laughed at the last line of the letter. Fathers will always be fathers…wonder what would happen if I told him about jackass jerk head Edward…bad idea daddy would get _**mad.**_

I started my letters to them.

Dear mom,

I MISS YOUUUU! Life here is well shitty. Don't tell dad but there is this _**HUGE**_ jackass at school…he is rude annoying and rude and a jerk and a jackass and a jerk and and and did I mention jerk?

HELP ME MOMMY!!

Ugh! I hate being a teenager

I hate being a witch!

I hate being a telepath and I hate telekinesis!

I'm alittle paranoid. When will I see you and dad again? I miss you

Don't die!

-Bella

I started my second right after

Dear dad,

Life is good…shitty….bad. I miss you. YOU DUMBASS HOW COULD YOU GET HURT? WHAT IF YOU WERE KILLED? YOU DUMBASS!

Now that I'm done yelling…

Be more careful please!!

I miss you!! Tell Mandy I wish her, Tante Cecile, and Silvana luck!

-Bells XD

I laughed, I knew I wouldn't get in trouble, but I miss them…I wonder if they'll visit soon…I hope they will.

* * *

_hello all! ok so i know i haven't written in awhile...sorry!_

_just a quick little announcement, I AM ONLY USING THE BOOKS WITCH AND CURSE FOR THIS STORY! the other two i am NOT using because i have yet to read them and the bookstores are out as is the library._

_thank you soo much for reading!_

_i'll update soon!!_

_-lykomigosh23_


End file.
